


Nightmare has yet to Come

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, Killing, M/M, Sexual Themes, Smut, Yandere Jisung, cursing, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Your boyfriend saves you... but was it really a good choice?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Nightmare has yet to Come

You sat in your bedroom, hearing your mom and her boyfriend doing it again in the living room. In disgust, you put your headphones on, with every moan you hear the sound of the music went louder. You sat at your desk, trying to learn at least a bit of history for your exam tomorrow. 

Around midnight the moans finally stopped, by now you were laying on the bed. Enable to sleep, so you kept on tossing and turning until the sun started to rise.

You got out of bed after hearing your alarm going off, feeling extremely tired you walked to the bathroom to get ready for the last day of the exams. Downstairs it was quiet so you grabbed some breakfast and your history book, to read it a few times until the exam. Another alarm brought you back to the world. “Time to go.” You let out a breath and grab the needed thing and went to school.

You and Jisung, your boyfriend walked back home after the exam. Jisung holds your hand. “Are you sure you want to go home? You can stay at mine for a while?” You smiled at him. “I have to go home, otherwise I would get into big trouble with my mom. The two of you stopped in front of your house. “I’ll text you.” You mumbled kissing him on the lips while letting go of his hand to go into the house. 

When you walked into the house you saw your mom sitting on the couch. “Where were you, you brat. You have one fucking job to do.” You kept calm and walked towards the kitchen. “I had my last exam. I’ll clean the house today okay?” Your mom huffs, clearly annoyed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going out tonight. But John is going to be here.” You rolled your eyes, of course, her boyfriend would be here. He’s either working or here drinking and having sex with mom while he also has his own home. You were pretty sure that his place was more of an animal stall then a house. Cause if it wasn’t for you cleaning the house, that would have been what your house also would look like.

You started cleaning the dishes from yesterday and then went busy with the kitchen. Your mom decided to walk into the kitchen, started to complain about the smallest things you didn’t clean right. “Those plates aren’t clean? You are such a disgrace for this family, can’t even clean. No wonder if you end up alone. Nobody wants to marry a worthless girl.” She started to yell and raising her hand to slap you. “I’ll make sure that John is going to look at how you clean, and makes sure you actually do it. Cause by tonight this house is clean otherwise you know the consequences.” 

By the time she was done with the physical and mental abuse, you sat down on the kitchen floor, thinking about calling Jisung and if you could stay with him. But in the long term, it would be no use since you had to go back eventually.

After hours of cleaning and hear John yell at you from time to time, you were finally done. John stood behind you as a creep. “You know, now that’s your mom's gone, maybe we could have a bit of fun.” He put his hands on your shoulders and started rubbing them. “I’m sure you’ll feel great, tight around my cock.” You quickly moved out of his grasp and ran to your room as he followed you. You slammed your bedroom door in his face and put stuff in front of it so he could open it without moving stuff. 

You felt beyond scared as you grabbed a bag and put the necessary stuff in there, such as underwear phones and a few other things. It was clear that John wanted to get in as you heard some of the stuff in front of the door move. Now you were praying that you were quick enough to get out of the house. You opened your window and threw your bag out, before climbing out yourself.

When you look up you saw John looking down at you from the window. “Come back my little butterfly.” You stood there for a second before it started raining. You decided to run and never come back.

Jisung was dressed in all black and stood in front of your house. With a smile on his face and a knife in his hands, he walked to the house, thunder was heard in the distance as the rain fell.

Since he sneaked in a lot of times, he knew exactly how to get in without anybody noticing as he went in through the open bedroom window. He could hear moans coming from downstairs. “Luckily that bitch is now gone. Worthless one.” the male moaned as the female voice laughed. “Maybe I should have sold her, at least I would have made some money then.”

Jisung walked downstairs and stood in front of the couple. “You hurt my baby, MY BABY!” Jisung screamed smiling as he stabbed the male, killing him instants. The woman under him screamed in horror as Jisung sliced her throat. 

Jisung left the house after he killed those people and went back to his apartment. He quickly threw the bloody knife in the sink and let it soak in water as he changed his clothes. After he cleaned the knife and put it back where it belonged, Jisung walks into the bedroom and pulls you in his arms, accidentally waking you up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Without thinking you ran to the one place you knew you would feel safe. Han Jisung. You knocked on the door, and within seconds the door opened. “Y/n? Come in, what happened?” He looks up and down at you and grabs your bag, he looks in it. “Why don’t you take a shower first, you can wear some of my clothes if you want.” Jisung kisses you on the head and leaves you to get a shower.

While you showered, Jisung was peeking through the door. “All mine, your all mine. You save with me and I’ll make sure of that. I’ll kill the ones who hurt you, I’ll keep you here, so no one else can do your wrong.” Jisung went back into the living room to make a hot beverage for both of you. 

You in the meantime were done with showering, you put some underwear on and one of Jisung’s t-shirts and walked to the living-room to see him sitting there on the couch. “Come join me and tell me what happened.” You sat down and moved into Jisung’s arms, finally relaxing.   
“Sungie... I’m sorry. I know I promised you I would stop hurting myself. But even today, with mom hurting me again and her disgusting boyfriend tried to make a move on me. I couldn’t help it... I know I promised.” Jisung shushed you. 

“Don’t, I still love you and I don’t blame you.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab the first-aid kit. “Let bandage it, okay. Stay here with me, I do not let you go back there.” You just nodded holding your arm out, while Jisung cleaned the arm and put a bandage around it.  
“How about a movie and then to bed.” You just nod already feeling a bit tired. 

“As the Gods Will? You promised to watch that horror movie with me.” Jisung smiles. “Sure.”

The both of you were cuddling as you were watching the movie. You couldn’t help but fall asleep, save withing Jisung’s arms, the warmth radiating from his body, and of course of the sleepless nights. Jisung noticed this and kissed your head. “Sleep well love, by tomorrow no one ever going to hurt you again.” He pulls your body up and lies it in his bed. 

Jisung's hands stroke your hip for the last few minutes. “I want you.” He mumbles as he kissed you, his other hand roaming under the shirt you wear before he removes it. You went into a submissive mode and let Jisung do whatever he wanted. Rather quickly both of your clothes laying on a pile somewhere in his bedroom.

Jisung was now hovering over you with a smile. Slowly entering, but stopped when he was fully inside, letting you adjust his size. “Sung, you can move.” Jisung started moving his hips in a slow movement. “God your so tight for me. I love being inside of you.” his movement went faster with each thunder heard from outside. Claiming you have his, and his only. You in the meantime were holding onto Jisung’s shoulders as he slams his cock back into you.”You take me so well as if you were made for me.” He whispered as you moaned again.

“Sung, I’m...” Jisung quickly shuts you up by kissing you. “Come when you want. I’m close to you.” You got the feeling Jisung went even faster than before, you were screaming at this point, seeing stars when you came. Jisung’s came a few minutes after you and pulls out. 

“You look so good right now, clearly being fucked out and my cum dripping from your hole.” You closed your eyes, trying to catch your breath. “Sleep my love, I can see you need it.” Jisung lies behind you in a spooning position and you quickly fell asleep, not knowing that yesterday was the last day you be able to be outside ever again.

“Your mine and always be mine.” Jisung smirks as he saw you sleep.

“Now you’re finally mine and mine alone.”


End file.
